Mesmo
Mesmo is a Wiztastic Mixel. Description Personality Mesmo mostly takes the personality of a wise senior; smart, but shy. Mesmo likes staying in the background and not getting too much of the spotlight, and his dull appearance, lack of facial expressions, and depressing voice all add to it. Mesmo does act as a great friend though, helping out when he needs to. Physical Appearance Mesmo has a purple teardrop-shaped face with an upper jaw that extends over his top one. He has black lips and four bucked and spaced-out teeth that stick downwards. His lower jaw is mostly black with a purple stripe in the center, and it also has a black goatee. His eyes are on both sides of his head, and have small black witch hats for eyelids. His body is a half-moon shape that is mostly black, and his belly is light grey. He has sickle-shaped purple wings with blue bases. He has a small purple spine on the edge of his back. His legs are small, grey, and bowed. He has purple feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a small grey tail with two blue spikes. Abilities His wings allow him to fly. He can also drop magic spells with his tail. Biography First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During an advertisement for one of their shows, Mesmo grew confused at Magnifo forgetting his lines and calmly left when Magnifo felt embarrassed. At the show, he juggled Rainbow Cubits, and was the only one to take notice of the Spikels and Glorp Corp running up the rafters. When it seemed hopeless to reach the Scorpi & Glurt Murp, he appeared with a Cubit and Mixed with Torts, successfully catching the Murp. When a magic blast from Magnifo sent the rafters coming down, he landed as part of an upside-down pyramid along with the others after de-mixing from Torts. ("Murp Romp") Further adventures When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that supported him and tried to make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Mesmo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Mesmo was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes * "Ahem, I have a Cubit." - Mesmo, Murp Romp * "Hooray." - Mesmo, Meet Mesmo * "Meh. *pops the balloon* Meh." - Mesmo, Mesmo is Upset * "Amazed." -Mesmo, Murp Romp Set Information |code = W1NG1NG1T}} Mesmo was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41524 and he contains 64 pieces. 41524 Mesmo can be combined with 41525 Magnifo and 41526 Wizwuz to create the Wiztastics Max. LEGO Shop product description Drop spells from the tail of MESMO! A traveling magic troupe, the Wiztastics tribe is known for putting on the most spectacular shows in the land! MESMO certainly looks the part with those expressive wizard-hat eyelids, goatee beard and a magic tail that drops spells. The only problem is that this magician’s assistant lacks showmanship. Help MESMO peacock those huge wings and steal the show! *''Features opening mouth, wizard-hat eyelids, goatee beard, huge wings, translucent blue magic tail and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Wiztastics tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41518 GLOMP from the LEGO® Mixels™ Glorp Corp tribe for a crazy mixed-up Mixels creature'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Mesmo's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is W1NG1NG1T, which is WingingIt when decoded. Trivia *Mesmo's head is drawn at an angle, to make his overbite still visible even when he is facing forwards. *A recurring background motif of his is multicolored helium balloons on strings. *In the TV series, he has a purple tongue, but in the LEGO set, his tongue is black. *In Calling All Mixels, he, Zorch and Flurr are the only Mixels to have two Mixes. *On the Mixels Mania game on the LEGO Mixels website, he is only playable in the Nixel Knockout game, due to only having Mixes and no Murps. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Mesmo's name is a pun on the word "mesmerize". He also shares his name with the Ninjago (another LEGO theme) character Mezmo, a Hypnobrai Serpentine; just spelled differently. He somewhat resembles an owl or a crow. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Mesmo's voice is provided by Carlos Alazraqui. Real-life history Mesmo appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Mesmo debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Murp Romp, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Resources External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Mesmo instructions on LEGO.com *Wiztastics Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Mixels with hats Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Six teeth Category:Overbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Deep voices Category:Two wings Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Elemental tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Beaked Mixels Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Spiked Tail Category:Big heads Category:Minifigure eyes